ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Run of the Mills
Run of the Mills is a Cartoon Network original animated television series. It was created by Dynasti Noble. Summary Two parents, a stay-at-home dad and a nurse, struggle to deal with the lives of having 19 kids in Arkansas. Characters Main *Samuel Duck Mills, Jr. (voiced by Tom Kenny) is the father of the bunch and even a stay-at-home one. It is revealed that he is named after his grandfather, Samuel Duck Mills. He had four siblings: Kenneth, Daphne, P.J. (Patrick Joshua), and Megan. *Alyson Felicity Mills (née Beals) (voiced by Danielle Fishel) is the mother of the bunch and a nurse. She is the only member of the Mills family who doesn't have the first name that start with S and a middle name that starts with D. She had three siblings: Lincoln, Pearl and Joy-Anna, who currently died from a stomach virus at age 30. *Susan Daniella Mills (voiced by Isabella Acres) is the eleventh child of Samuel and Alyson. She is 17 years old. She is diagnosed with OCD at age 7 and is very geramphobic. *Stephanie Dawn Mills (voiced by Eva Bella) is the twelfth child of Samuel and Alyson. She is 16 years old. In "Coming Out of the Closet", Stephanie admits that she is bisexual. *Sebastian Derek Mills (voiced by Sean Giambrone) is the thirteenth child of Samuel and Alyson. He is 14 years old. He is diagnosed with autism at age 3. *Shiloh Deborah Mills (voiced by Lily Mae Silverstein) is the fourteenth child of Samuel and Alyson. She is 12 years old. *Sean Dennis Mills (voiced by Hudson West) is the fifteenth child of Samuel and Alyson. He is 10 years old. *Simon Dean Mills (voiced by Finn Carr) is the sixteenth child of Samuel and Alyson. He is 8 years old and is the fraternal twin brother of Sadie. He, like her sister, is diagnosed with ADHD at age 5. He is a few minutes older than Sadie. *Sadie Delilah Mills (voiced by Madeleine McGraw) is the seventeenth child of Samuel and Alyson. She is 8 years old and is the fraternal twin sister of Simon. She, like her brother, are diagnosed with ADHD at age 5. She is a few minutes younger than Simon. *Shane Dexter Mills (voiced by O'Neill Monahan) is the eighteenth child of Samuel and Alyson. He is 7 years old. *Sophia Dakota Mills (voiced by Naomi Hansen) is the nineteenth child of Samuel and Alyson. She is 5 years old. Recurring *Sarah Destiny Ward (née Mills) (voiced by Ashley Johnson) is the oldest daughter of Samuel and Alyson. She had a husband named Lucas and had two kids: Isabelle and Ginger. She is 31 years old and works as a fast food restaurant employee. *Samuel Duck Mills III (voiced by Scott Menville) is the second child of Samuel and Alyson. He had a wife named Jahruti. He is 30 years old and works as an elementary school teacher. *Sierra Dianne Stein (née Mills) (voiced by Maia Mitchell) is the third child of Samuel and Alyson. She had a husband named Gregory. She is 28 years old and works at a shopping mall. *Savannah Dana Brinski (née Mills) (voiced by Kat Cressida) is the fourth child of Samuel and Alyson. She had a husband named Franklin. She is 26 years old and works as a nail salon employee. *Stuart Donovan Mills (voiced by Jeff Bennett) is the fifth child of Samuel and Alyson. He had a wife named Yuri. He is 25 years old. *Scott Dominic Mills (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) is the sixth child of Samuel and Alyson. He had a wife named Katherine He is 24 years old. *Silas Dylan Vaughan (née Mills) (voiced by Jason Ritter) is the seventh child of Samuel and Alyson. He had a wife named Amelia. He is 22 years old. *Sheila Daisy Sanchez (née Mills) (voiced by Lauren Lapkus) is the eighth child of Samuel and Alyson. She had a husband named Pablo. She is 21 years old. *Spencer David Mills (voiced by Max Burkholder) is the ninth child of Samuel and Alyson. He had a wife named Hayleigh. He is 19 years old. *Steven Damien Mills (voiced by Jonathan Morgan Heit) is the tenth child of Samuel and Alyson. He had a wife named Zara. He is 18 years old. *Aiden Delany (voiced by Sean Marquette) is Sarah's nonbinary husband. He is an Irish Catholic. *Teagan Delany (voiced by Rylee Alazraqui) is Sarah and Aiden's oldest daughter. She is 9 years old. *Kevin Delany (voiced by Dexter Hobert) is Sarrah and Aiden's son and the middle child. He is 7 years old. *Clover Delany (voiced by Juju Journey Brener) is Sarah and Aiden's youngest daughter. She is 3 years old. *Jahruti Mills (née Appa) (voiced by Aparna Nancherla) is Samuel's Indian-American wife. *Gregory Stein (voiced by Phil LaMarr) is Sierra's African-American husband who loves sports and rap music. *Franklin Brinski (voiced by Jeremy Shada) is Sophia's husband. *Yuri Mills (née Okashi) (voiced by Anna Akana) is Stuart's Japanese-American wife. *Katherine Mills (née Cooper) (voiced by Debi Derryberry) is Scott's wife. *Amelia Mills (née Vaughan) (voiced by Ariel Winter) is Silas' wife. *Pablo Sanchez (voiced by Wilmer Valderrama) is Sheila's Hispanic husband. *Hayleigh Mills (née Willard) (voiced by Grey DeLisle) is Spencer's wife. *Zara Mills (née Barrett) (voiced by T'Keyah Crystal Keymáh) is Steven's African-American wife. *Josephine Joy "Jojo" Barrett (voiced by Willow Smith) is Zara's 16-year-old sister. Minor List of episodes [[List of Run of the Mills episodes|List of Run of the Mills episodes]] Tropes *Family Theme Naming: Samuel, Jr. named all of his children with first names that start with S and middle names start with D. *Punny Name: The show's title is basically a pun of the phrase, "run-of-the-mill". *Spiritual Successor: It is now the spiritual successor of Bringing Up Bates and 19 Kids and Counting. *Theme Initials: Samuel, Jr. names every single child with S.D.M. initials. For example: the first name that starts with an S and the middle name that starts with a D. Trivia *''Run of the Mills'', the show title is based on the phrase called "run-of-the-mill". Poll Do you like the idea of Run of the Mills? Yes! No. Maybe. Category:Dynasti the Radicles Fangirl's Ideas Category:TV Shows Category:TV Series Category:Animated Series Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network shows